Broken
by lovemoonlight
Summary: Four people, stuck in a problem. What would be the outcome? Mix between Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji, Tezuka. Eventually Perfect Pair and Golden Pair friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Fourth fic already! Well, it's been so hard to think up new stories, not much time. So, 4 people, caught in one problem. What would be the outcome? Some of them may be out of character!

Like every other Saturday night, Oishi and Kikumaru were talking to each other on the phone. It seemed like any other Saturday night, Oishi was listening to Kikumaru rant off with his problems whilst looking out of his balcony. It was not unusual, Kikumaru always asked Oishi for help. That particular night, the stars were bright and several lights on the opposite block were on. The night looked beautiful. Suddenly, Kikumaru said,' Nya! Oishi, I think…. I like Tezuka. I get the excited feeling whenever I meet him, and I get cold sweat. It's like I want to speak to him whenever I have the chance. But right now, it feels so uncomfortable, being in the same club as him. We hardly talk now.'

Oishi got a shock. When did his doubles partner start becoming a gay? And besides, Tezuka and Kikumaru just experienced some problems a few weeks before. That's why Tezuka was ignoring Kikumaru. Or, that's what it seemed like to Oishi. Oishi then asked 'How do you know if he likes you? If he doesn't, then what would you do?'

Kikumaru was firm. 'No, I know he likes me, he told me before. Just a month back, after the tennis friendly with Rikkai, he did say something like I like you.' Oishi thought back and remembered that recently his doubles partner did seem kind of jumpy and nervous around the Seigaku captain. He had tried to get Tezuka to open up and went to talk to him sometimes. But Oishi could not get over the fact that Kikumaru would like Tezuka. A feeling of jealousy and anger swept through him. But to Kikumaru, he said' Eiji…. If you need someone to talk to about your feelings, you can trust me. I can understand the feeling. But if you ever get together with him, don't come to me again. ' Kikumaru was after all, his good friend. He continued 'Does anyone else know? If not, don't make it too obvious. After all, our team has many observant people…..' Kikumaru answered, ' No, I've not told any one else. And I don't want others to know. I'll be careful. Thank you.'

They ended the conversation there. That night whilst Oishi tried to sleep, he hoped and hoped that what Kikumaru said was not true, or at least it was a one sided crush and Tezuka didn't really like him. He could not bear Kikumaru to be with Tezuka. But he could not figure out if he was jealous of Kikumaru, or jealous of Tezuka. Should he trust Kikumaru, or Tezuka? Tezuka had told him a while ago that he detested Kikumaru's character. He always went to Tezuka with some problem and expected Tezuka to help him.

Several days passed and there was no tennis training. It was announced that there would be no training for a while as there was an important sports event coming up and there were too many activities. Oishi did not get a chance to talk to Tezuka much. They were in different classes and during break, he was always with Fuji. Even though Fuji was in the same class as Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji always spent much of their time together. Oishi never got a chance to ask Tezuka about Kikumaru. And part of him didn't want to know the answer. In a way, he was scared of the answer. He couldn't imagine Tezuka and Kikumaru being together, the thought was just too far-fetched.

Talking to Kikumaru had changed too. Kikumaru talked more and more of Tezuka, sometimes complaining that Tezuka was avoiding him, sometimes lamenting that he wanted more time with Tezuka. Oishi became more and more annoyed. He started to tease Kikumaru about Tezuka. Nothing too extreme, it was just an effort to stop Kikumaru talking on and on about Tezuka. Kikumaru had changed. A sudden quarrel broke out between both of them. It was then that Oishi started talking to Fuji more. They were after all in the same class and same tennis club. Fuji sensed that there was a problem between Kikumaru and Oishi, thus he spent some time with Oishi, hoping to help him and cheer him up.

Days passed. Everything seemed normal. But Oishi stared to realize that Fuji was starting to avoid him without any reason. That night, Oishi called Kikumaru again. Kikumaru said that he did tell Fuji about his feelings towards Tezuka, and he told Fuji that he was annoyed with Oishi because of the teasing. Not wanting to hurt Oishi, Kikumaru did not want to tell Oishi. But in the end, Fuji managed to get Kikumaru to tell Oishi the truth. Over the phone, Kikumaru kept apologizing to Oishi. He seemed to feel really bad about what he had done. Feeling sorry, Oishi forgave his doubles partner.

After the phone conversation, Oishi spent some a lot of time thinking to himself about the past events. Despite forgiving Kikumaru moments earlier, he still felt a certain anger surge through him. Kikumaru had turned Fuji against him, had made him go through an emotional turmoil the past few days, had expected him to solve his problems, and now he wanted Oishi to accept the changed Kikumaru and forgive him. Somehow, it seemed too much and beyond Oishi. It was then that he felt that he had a soft spot for not for Kikumaru, but for Tezuka. Because of Kikumaru, Fuji was dragged in too.

Oishi wondered what lays ahead. 4 people were trapped in this. How many of them will come out of this happy? Will this change the 4 of them forever? Will this end up in some love issue that would get 4 of them involved? For once, he was glad that there was no tennis training for the time being. Training with the rest of them would be uncomfortable for all of them.

That's the end for now. Any improvements needed? And what would you do if you are Oishi? Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

So many things has happened…. Did I mention that this fic was based on something like a real life incident? That's why it's taken so long for the next chapter and why the characters are out of character, but the characters used are almost like the real people in real life. Enjoy and review.

For a few days, it seemed that nothing happened. Then Kikumaru called Oishi again. Kikumaru said that he was really sorry about all that had happened. He would also tell Oishi about anything that happened, if it did, between him and Tezuka. Oishi sighed. He had no choice but to accept it. After all, it was his doubles partner.

Tennis practices went on as usual. But there was a tense atmosphere between the four of them. It was like they were waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened. Life carried on like normal for all of them.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turn into months. The stress level of the situation began to take a toll on Kikumaru. He kept waiting for his crush, Tezuka, to arrive at the assembly area in the morning. When Tezuka did arrive, he could not keep his eyes of him. Tezuka could sense that something unusual was going on with Kikumaru. Kikumaru had continuously sent texts to him to get him to talk. Being Tezuka, he ignored most of the texts unless it involved tennis training. Kikumaru could not help but try to find his crush at any possible time. During lunch break, he would go to the canteen with Oishi and talk to Oishi, but his attention was not at the conversation but on trying to find Tezuka to get a glimpse of him.

Oishi was beginning to feel annoyed with Kikumaru yet again. It was true that Kikumaru kept his promise of telling him what happened between him and Tezuka, but it was a bit too much. It was like Kikumaru was stalking Tezuka, blindly, because of love.

It was at this time that Fuji talked to Oishi again. 'Oishi, I want you to understand that I was distancing myself from you because I was angry that you hurt Eiji. But now I realize that Eiji is getting too overboard. I'm sorry for what I did.'

Oishi said, 'Fuji, its not your fault. I'm just happy that we can be normal friends again. I hope that Eiji will not spoil our friendship.'

'Don't worry, he won't. Much as I want to interfere in this, I will just stay at the side and be a spectator.' Fuji promised with a smile.

Time passed…..

Tennis training had stopped. Exams were around the corner. As usual, Tezuka was studying very hard for the exams. It was studies first and all else second. Kikumaru was still texting Tezuka, but he was not getting any replies. Kikumaru was sure that Tezuka had his reasons. Oishi had told him that he was overly obsessed with Tezuka. Maybe Oishi was right. Kikumaru was thinking too much about Tezuka. He decided to study hard for the exam and try to put thoughts of Tezuka out of his mind. However, it was so hard! Whenever he caught sight of Tezuka, his mind would wonder off. And he would forget all that he had been studying the moment before.

On a Friday night during the two weeks of exams, Oishi went online. He saw Tezuka online too. In actual fact, Oishi was curious to know whether Tezuka knew that Kikumaru liked him. He wondered if Tezuka had realized. He wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. However, he was also afraid of the outcome. What would happen if Tezuka knew and the feeling was mutual?

Oishi decided to take the risk. He started a conversation.

'Buchou, how are the exams?'

'Ah, Oishi. They are fine. You want to talk to me?' Tezuka was suspicious. He knew that Oishi would not bother him in the middle of the exams. There had to be something wrong.

'Yeah, actually, I wanted to talk.'

Surprisingly, Tezuka agreed. ' Even though there is no training now, I really hope that when we leave, the team will improve.'

'Buchuo, isn't the team doing fine right now? Or is there something bothering you.'

'Improve, I mean by being more mature. I'm talking about the juniors and hoping that this has not affected them. Then again, they may not know what is happening.'

'What do you mean? What has happened?'

"Oishi, isn't Kikumaru your best friend? Or has he not told you? This immature guy has been sending me text messages everyday. Most times he sends more then once a day. I have not missed the times when he stared at me during assembly or in the canteen at break. Any way, Fuji has already told me about it. Kikumaru likes me, isn't it?'

'Yes, he does and that is why he is behaving this way. What do you feel about him?'

'Kikumaru is a normal friend and team mate. Nothing more then that, I would never like him THAT way. What makes you think that I like him? I've someone else.'

Oishi felt waves of relieve flood through him. The feeling was not mutual then. Thankfully. The situation was not that bad then.

'Oishi, has Kikumaru told you about the things he has been doing? He is so annoying, disrupting and immature.'

'Yes, he has become like a stalker. I know. What are you going to do about it?'

'I am thinking of telling him flatly that I do not like him. It would break him, but it is better this way and I know he will get over it. Besides, he has Fuji and you. He would be alright won't he?'

'I guess so. But then can you really bear to hurt him this way? Surely you do not want him to suffer?'

'He has to learn it the hard way before he can let go. But I would do it after the exams. At the very least he should do well in the exams before I let him know and probably break him. Anyway, I've got to go.'

'Okay, see you tomorrow.'

What a conversation that was. But Oishi was very relieved that Tezuka, while he cared for Kikumaru, did not like Kikumaru in that way. Only time will tell what will happen.

So how is it? Please review and tell me how you find the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am back! Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I had to put some people in the same class for the story!

Exams were finally over and training started again. Kikumaru went with Fuji and Tezuka went with Oishi, naturally. Kikumaru still tried to get the attention of Tezuka, but he was not getting the response he wanted. Tezuka was just blatantly ignoring Kikumaru. Thing were starting to get very tense between the team members, more so because most of the team (with people like Inui) could see things very clearly.

Finally, Tezuka could not take it any longer. Trying to be calm as always, he saw his chance and grabbed Kikumaru after one practice. Tezuka led him to a quiet and deserted classroom. As captain, he felt that he should stop all this nonsense and let the team be its normal self, focusing only on their training and the upcoming tournament.

'Kikumaru, there's something I need to tell you.'

Kikumaru's heart started to beat very fast. He thought to himself, 'this is the time to tell him'. And with this ambience, it is perfect!

'Wait, Buchou, there's something I want to tell you too. Something that I think you should have figured out by now. I do like you Tezuka. I want to be more then friends. Why are you so cold to me?'

'That's the problem here. I don't like you, not that way. I am okay with us being just friends, but not anything else. There is already someone that I like…. I don't like the way you try to cling onto to me.'

'NO! I do really like you, its like, I've never felt this before. When I see you, I get nervous, I feel my heart pump fast. Its nothing like I've ever felt before. Won't you at least give me a chance?'

'NO! I will not be your boyfriend because I already have someone. And I am not the right one for you.'

'Then what about the time I heard you tell Oishi that you like me?'

'By the word 'like', I meant like as a normal friend. And I don't think you heard the whole sentence. I said "I like Kikumaru because he is a good and cheerful friend, you have a great doubles partner Oishi'

Kikumaru blushed… and then looked away.

'I am sorry, I really cannot be together with you. I can't force myself to like someone.'

'I will not accept until I see who you are with.' And with that, Kikumaru ran out of the room, leaving an empty feeling in the room. He felt hurt and broken. He felt crushed. He ran all the way home. Despite the long run 30 minute run home and the tough training before that, Kikumaru did not feel tired. He felt empty, but not tired. He decided to call Fuji. Fuji was his best friend, he would understand.

Back in school, Tezuka stood in the room, pondering over his thoughts for a moment. Since Kikumaru would not leave him until he had a date, he decided to bring forward his proposal to ask that person out. After all, the exams are over and he too cannot control his feelings for this person. Perhaps this would really stop Kikumaru. Although he will learn it the hard way, through pain and through his own eyes. He had tried putting it nicely, and it didn't work. He decided, tonight will be the right time. The right time to tell his lover his feelings.

Twenty minutes after the incident with Kikumaru, Tezuka walked home. Since talking at home would probably not be a good idea, seeing that his parents may not approve of his date, Tezuka decided to call his lover on the walk home.

'Moshi moshi'

'Yes Tezuka? What can I do for you?'

'Are you home? Find a quiet place where we would not be disturbed.'

'Yeah, okay, I'm locked in my room. What is so important?'

'First thing, you know I'm never good with words.'

'Yeah, so?'

'I love you. I really do. Will you accept me as your boyfriend? Will you accept me as your date?'

Silence for a long time…..

The 'lover' was trying to decide if he should accept Tezuka as his boyfriend. Was this real? He had this feeling inside him for so long, he loved Tezuka too. It was a mutual feeling. He could not get his eyes off him and when they talked, it felt like he was floating. Finally Tezuka had taken the first step, like he knew Tezuka would. Dare he accept? Dare he face whatever challenges ahead with Tezuka? Dare he face reality, that he was gay like Tezuka? He never knew if Tezuka would like him, but now he knew, now he would not be scared of having been crushed if Tezuka did not like him. Now, he had a chance to say yes and be with Tezuka, just like he wanted. He imagined himself with Tezuka. Somehow, the vision made him happy. He finally decided that he would accept Tezuka. However, not now. Proposing over the phone was not romantic enough. He wanted a more romantic and memorable proposal from Tezuka.

'Are you still on the line?' Tezuka had almost reached his house and had to end the conversation soon, for fear of being caught by his strict parents. He had no idea how to answer his parents if they found out he was proposing to a guy over the phone.

'Yes my dear, I am still on the line. However, if you expect me to accept you and be with you as lovers, you need to make the proposal more romantic. Not ask me over the phone and empty handed.'

'Then we shall meet tomorrow morning, before morning practice, and I will give you a more romantic proposal. Promise.'

'Promise. We will meet in the dressing room. See you tomorrow my dear'

'See you tmr.' Ending the conversation with his lover, Tezuka stepped into his house. He had to wake up earlier and leave the house earlier tomorrow morning to get his lover a gift. Maybe a ring. And he had to think of how to make the proposal more romantic. But, at least he knew that his lover had accepted him and they had mutual feelings. He will finally get a good night's sleep.

After he put down the phone, the 'lover' smiled to himself. Tomorrow will be an exciting day. Suddenly, his sister burst into the room and said 'there were a few calls for you just now, but since you were on your hand phone, I didn't want to disturb you. They were missed calls, so I don't know who it was.'

'Never mind. If it is important, the person will call back. Thank you and goodnight!'

Back in Kikumaru's house, Kikumaru was sprawled on his bed in his room. Tears were flowing down his cheeks forming a steady flow of water. It soiled his sheets and shirt. He had tried and tried to call Fuji, but no one had answered Fuji's house phone, and Fuji's hand phone was engaged. Calling Oishi would not be any use as Oishi had mentioned that he had a family dinner during practice so he would be busy the whole night. Kikumaru felt so lonely, he finally cried himself to sleep.

So I have finished this chapter! How is it? Should be obvious who is going to pair who already. Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait again!

0000000000

The next day, Tezuka and Fuji met at the tennis courts just before practice.

Tezuka was holding a ring in one hand and a small cake in the other. He tried to bake a cake for Fuji as Fuji had a sweet tooth. He was not really good at baking, but it's worth a try. After all, it's the thought that counts.

Tezuka waited patiently for Fuji to arrive at the arranged spot. As he sat under a tree to shelter him from the shade, he realized what a beautiful morning that was. The sky was clear and blue. There was also an occasional breeze. This is a good time for a proposal. He decided to hide the ring in his bag just in case.

Fuji finally arrived. Tezuka smiled at him and Fuji smiled back with his eyes open, showing those amazing blue eyes. Tezuka was smitten.

'Tezuka, did you really mean it when you said that you love me?'

'Yes my dear, I meant it. I love you so much that I can't stop thinking about you.' He then gave the cake to Fuji.

'Fuji, you know I cannot bake. But I tried because I know you had a sweet tooth and you love homemade cakes. I hope it's nice and hope you like it.'

'Arigato Tezuka.' Fuji started to blush.

'You said that you wanted the proposal to be more romantic. So I baked you a cake. And I also bought you this.' Tezuka held Fuji's hand. He took out the ring and placed it on his finger.

'Fuji, will you be my boyfriend? I promise to love you and you only. You light up my day and keep me awake at night. You even appear in my dreams. You are everywhere. You mean the world to me.' Tezuka started to turn red.

'Awww Tezuka, I never knew you could say such stuff. Yes, I agree to be your boyfriend. I love you too!'

Under the shade and shelter of the tree, the two lovers kissed. At first, it was a soft kiss. After a while, Fuji allowed Tezuka to gain entry and the kiss deepened. They were so deeply absorbed into their intimate relationship that nothing else in the world seemed to matter. They had each other, and that was all that they needed.

Tezuka and Fuji were so deeply involved in each other that they did not notice some one hurrying towards them. Unknown to them, Kikumaru had been watching them for a while.

'Tezuka, so this is who you like! You love Fuji! I should have guessed. You chose Fuji over me! How could you! And Fuji, what were you doing last night! You never answered my calls and left me all alone!' Kikumaru shouted at the two lovers. He was mad. His crush had another man and his good friend had ignored him.

'Kikumaru, I'm sorry. I did try to explain that I loved someone else. You are like a friend to me. A good teammate and a good friend, nothing else. There is a difference between liking someone and being friends with someone. I didn't mean to hurt you.' Tezuka told Kikumaru.

'Yes Eiji. I really love Tezuka. And I'm sorry for not answering your calls last night. I was busy. But I will always be your friend right?'

'No! I feel so betrayed by the both of you.' And with that, Kikumaru stormed away. Tears started to fill his eyes. He could not believe that this was happening to him. He had to find Oishi. Oishi would understand. Oishi always understands him. And Oishi was his only hope left.

Kikumaru finally found Oishi at the school gates.

'Oishi, I need to talk to you.'

'Okay, sure. Let's find some place where is a little quieter.'

The doubles partners walked round to the school gardens where there were fewer people.

'So Eiji, what do you want to talk to me about? Why are you crying?'

'Tezuka and Fuji are dating! Tezuka never liked me. I feel so hurt. Was it only my imagination all this time?'

'Yes Eiji. Tezuka never liked you. He always thought of you as a friend. It's no surprise that they are dating. They have been so close, it is just a matter of time. Don't you think that we should support them instead of being angry at them? We are their closest friends.'

'Why do you think like that? You want me to support them when I am hurt by them?'

'You are hurt by Tezuka only because you know that he does not like you. Give yourself some time to get over the shock and relax. Even if you find that you cannot trust Tezuka, you still have Fuji. He will never leave you alone.'

'He already has. He did not reply my calls last night.'

'Then you still have me. I will be here to help you. Calm down okay? Take it easy.'

'Thank you Oishi. You are a good friend. The best kind of friend that I can ever wish for.'

'When you are ready, we can go and talk to Tezuka and Fuji and get everything sorted out. Now dry your eyes and we will head for class.'

Oishi hugged Kikumaru and they both made their way to the classrooms for lessons. Over on the other end of the school compound, Tezuka and Fuji held hands and also headed for class. Everyone was finally happy.

0000000000

How did you find the story? is the ending too sudden and uninteresting? Please review! Thank you!


End file.
